Moonlight Memories
by Tohru Shoma
Summary: Oh no! There is havic in the streets of Tokoyo! Oh It's Katio kid trying to steal another jewl. But what's this Aoko bumps into Katio kid what will happen? Mabey romance?


"Ladies and Gentialmen let the magic show begin" A young man shouted with a sly grin ontop of the tallest building in the big behind the young boy and the building was a full moon which the young boy was looking like a suliquete to the people below. He was wearing a top hat, and a suit that was all white except had blue ribbion on the top hat and his tie. If you look clossly to the young man's face you would see a bifocual on his left eye and tucked under his top hat would be brown hair.

The townfoclk looked up at the young man. Some of them would scream their undying love to him espuacially the ladies. Other would just watch the kid. There was police at the sceen the leader was screaming at the young boy "Katio Kid i swear this time we will capture you even before you get the jewls." The kid had a sly grin on his face. "We will see inspector." He jumped from the tall building and free fall down to the town below. Some of the bystanders shouted while others ran away. Right at the end The Katio Kid opend his hang glider and laughed while flying high above the bystanders to the center were the jewls were said to be.

He decended to the jewls and landed on the potume he grabed the jewls and put them in his inside pocket of his suit. Out of the coner of his eyes he could see he was being sourrounded by the police. The polcie pounced to grabe the kid but at the last second the kid vanished without a trace. High above the town they heard laughing and a siluate near the full moon. It was the kid escaping on his hand glider.

The kid flew through town. Menwhile a young girl was walking in town on the side walk right next to a fence with bushes on the other side. She was so caught up in her thoughts when she heard a noise or voice she looked to see somthing landing in the bushes. She ran to the other side to help. She bent down and opend the bush to find The Katio Kid. Kid looked up to see the girl he froze in his spot "crap its Aoko if she finds out i am The Kato Kid its going to be hard to expline why." "Hello there pretty lady I am just resting my werry wings when you found me. " "Are you hurt at all?" "No lets go for a walk. Pretty lady." The girl help the kid up and they went for a walk around the town.

When they got close to a shopping district The kid grabed onto the girls hand and walked her over to the park. They walked in the park and sat down on a bench. Katio kid garbed onto the girls hand and kissed it. Aoko I have somthing i wanted to tell you for a long time. "How do you know my name Katio kid?" "chuckle i would not expect no less from my best friend Aoko." He took off his hat and reveild himself to be Katio. "Katio you were the Phamtom theif this whole time?" Aoko asked him astounded. "yes and iwanted to tell you somthing for the longest time."

He walekd up to her and bend down on one knee kissed her hand and looked up to her and said " i am sorry for not telling you but i wanted to tell you this I love you every sicne we first meet under the clock in the middle of town. Aoko will you be my girlfriend?" Aoko was crying and one of her hands was up to her mouth. She was crying she could not find her voice she has been waiting for this moment for a very long time. She looked down at Katio who was waiting for a respons Aoko noded her head. Katio got up and grapped Aoko and swirlled her around then hugged her and kissed her checks twice. They both blushed. He set her down and put the top hat and bifoculs back on then he bent down with one knee and kissed hand and shoveld his hand and presented her with a rose.

He got back up and kissed her check on last time. He wishpered in her ear "I love you Aoko my Misty Mistry." He waved her farwell opened his hang glider and flew into the sky towards the full moon. If somone from the town looked up at the kid they would say they see a siloquete of the kid flying away. Aoko was lookign up at her boyfriend with tears thereating to fall holding dear the rose and the wind picking up her skirt flying. She thought to herself " No wonder he is the phamtom theif he has already stolen my heart."


End file.
